Things Maximum Ride can teach you
by SilenceIsGolden15
Summary: I was reading one for Firefly and noticed there were none of this genre for Maximum Ride! I had to correct the injustice.
1. Chapter 1

(A/N Hi! I was reading a What Firefly can teach you fan fic, and I discovered there are none for Maximum Ride! So I figured why not?)

1: **ETHICS**

"Actually, more like, lets all try to forget when we were at the mercy of sadistic spawns of Satan in a place that's a total, hellish abomination and ought to be firebombed. Yeah, more like that." Book one

2: **Fighting Skills**

(A/N Im not kidding. I improved my fighting skills just by reading these books.)

Things Max can teach you:

1: **Stubbornness.**

"But, God, is she stubborn."- Fang

2: **Defiance**

"I cant believe im sitting at a freaking desk when my mom is tied up on a submarine somewhere! This is total crap!"- Max

3: **Sympathy**

"You ok? Sorry. Didn't mean to slam you against the wall that hard. Nose not broken? Good." –Max

4: **Lying**

"Not my brothers. Our parents are missionaries, doing the Lords work." –Max

5: **Negotiating**

"Maybe if we just do the air shows but have them way step up security…"

"No."

"What?"

"The air shows are too dangerous."

"I cant let my mom down. One more show."

Max and Fang

6: **Trust**

"The only person I really, really trust, no matter what, is me. … The next person I trust after me is Fang. There really isn't a third person…" –Max

7: **Sarcasm**

"And that's worth sacrificing our freedom for- Annes home cooking." – Max

8: **Descriptions**

"…Major bee up his butt.."- Max

9: **Decision Making**

"Look, the crewman has to go because he knows how to drive the little sub, and Dr. Akana has to go because she knows what the heck we'll be looking at, and I have to go because (a) im the leader, right? And (b) its my mom we're looking for, and (c) because I said so. You dig?"

"Im seven."

"Fine then im- seventeen! Your not going!"

Angel and Max

10: **Stage fright**

"Unfortunately, since a camera flash bears a striking resemblance to the flash a gun makes when its fired, by the time I reached the ground, I was so twitchy and pumped full of adrenaline that I felt like I might hurl" Book Five.

(A/N SO, if you guys like, I will continue with what Fang can teach you, then Iggy, and so on and so forth. But only if you like.)


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N Ok, enough people like. Plus its Fangs turn. Who could pass that up?)

What Fang can teach you:

1:** Logic**

"We had to rest."

"For ten HOURS?"

"Today we've got another four hours to go, maybe a bit more. We couldn't have done it in one shot. It was late when we left. We're going to have to stop again anyway, right before we get there, and refuel."

Max and Fang

2: **Strong and Silent**

"God, is he ever the strong and silent type."

"Fang nodded curtly, then motioned with his head."

Book one

3:** Invisibility**

"I couldn't wait until they saw Fang disappear right before their eyes."

"It was more like his natural stillness and darkness just sort of made him fade into the background till he kind of disappeared."

Books 4 and 5

4: **Bravery**

Three words. Arguing. With. Max.

5:** Concern**

Way too many examples. Way too many examples.

6: **Stalking**

"Fang was still watching me"

"Fangs eyes followed me"

Books 4 and 1

7: **Keeping Info**

"Hm"

"There was a whole unspoken paragraph there. You had to read between the lines."

Fang, Book 5

8: **Poker Face**

"Everyone except Fang failed at not looking hopeful."

"Fang blinked, his version of complete astonishment."

"Fangs knee bumped mine under the table, the equivalent of a reassuring hug."

"Fang was still completely impassive."

Books 5, 2, and the last one is used in almost every single one.

9: **Masculinity**

"How much blood has he lost?"

"A lot"

"Just a scratch."

Max, Fang, and Iggy.

10: **Tough Love**

"Come on Iggy, lets go, get up." –Fang

11: **Intimidation**

"She trailed off as Fangs eyes narrowed."-Book 2

"When crossed, Fang was lethal."- Book 8

(A/N If you have any more things Fang can teach you, send them in and Ill edit them into this chapter! Other wise, next is Iggy!)


End file.
